


Everything You've Come To Expect

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Series: The Unofficial Visual Series [1]
Category: The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, alex is in it but ya'll are gonna find out his occupation until later, and they both get in deep shit, kind of like a mafia au but then again it's not, major near death for a main character, miles is a hit man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: The 1970s is full of disco balls, drugs, alcohol, sex, and sometimes... getting engaged to a mob boss' daughter. Miles Kane, a hit man, falls for a mob boss' daughter and later proposes to her. Before the wedding ever happens, cheating, betrayal, murder, and death ensues."Loving you was like going to war; I never came back the same." - Warsan Shire





	1. Dracula Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like my first series and I'm gonna try and update as much as I can of this while trying to keep it neat because I pretty much had this planned. Also the little paragraph in the beginning of every chapter is like describing the song of every chapter. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warning(s): Alcohol and Drug Mention

 

  _A unique serenade, like an explanation. Their voices sounding like whispers, as if they're afraid of someone hearing them. The strings making a cool, smooth melody. Everything fitting neatly into the dark theme. No pun intended, but it's like a delicious tune that you want to sink your teeth into._

**~**

**Miles' POV, Fall 1972, 10:30:21 PM**

The Halloween party was filled with people in various costumes, from both sides of the mobs. It's like that night was peaceful. No fighting. No bloodshed. Just cocaine, various types of alcohol, and of course... women. Though I already have a woman of my own. Her name is Maria Bertolini, the daughter of a well known mob boss. That well known mob boss happens to be _my_ boss. Of course, when he found out about me falling in love with his only daughter, he wasn't too thrilled. Once I gained his trust in order to date her, he grew comfortable.

"Miles!" Speak of the devil.

"Heeey, Richie!" He came over for a hug. He never usually hugs people. Probably drunk or as high as a kite. Richie grabbed me and pulled me close to him, violently patting my back and nearly giving me fucking scoliosis. After the close encounter, he shoved me back a bit, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it.

"Where's my daughter?" He asked with a slur before he hiccuped and wiped his slightly chapped lips. Drunk. Soon after, he wiped underneath his nostrils before sniffling really hard to where I even felt the burn of it. Also high.

"I think she went into the restroom with the rest of her friends."

Richie was silent as if he zoned out before nodding, softly smiling. "Congratulations on the engagement, Miles. I wish you the best of luck!" His voice going from monotone to extremely enthusiastic and excited.

I shyly nodded before I smiled, on the brink of downing my drink. "Thank you, sir," I said lowly. My eyes widened a bit as he squeezed a little harder on my shoulder before he leaned closer. The white dust of the cocaine being evident under his nostrils. The nauseating smell of pure Vodka on his breath as he spoke to me.

"Be good to her, yeah?"

My shy smile grew wider before I nodded more frantically. "I will. I love her."

"Good." He nodded before he loosened his grip on my shoulder, slapping my shoulder before moving away from me. His voice becoming an echo as he spoke louder as he slowly walked away, "We'll speak tomorrow!"

I exhaled slowly, nodding before I finally downed the Scotch I was itching to drink. I adjusted the neck part of my suit, attempting to loosen my tie. Being James Bond for Halloween was a bit of a bad idea. I looked normal, but still. I can't wait to get the fuck out of this thing.

**~**

We walked along a beach. The weather was nice, slightly warm but not too warm to where you were practically sweating your balls off. The sun wasn't glaring at you either.

Richie had a hangover from last night. He was basically chugging his Coke, swallowing hard before burping. Holding a bag of peas on his head as he spoke and walked. "So, what are the colors of the wedding again? Red and...purple?"

"Yeah, the red was my idea. She added in purple and it went well together."

"Hmm, what an unusual set of colors. I was hoping for a blue or pink or some shit." He chuckled before he shook his head.

I nodded before I chuckled along with him.

"What kind of cake are you guys getting?"

"She wants white cake with raspberry filling."

"Hmm, sounds good."

I agreed. After that one on one talk, he started talking about business. Such as changes and who's getting promoted and all that usual shit. I looked to the side where I could see the ocean waves smacking into the sand. The sand having a fade to it. The colors transitioning from a foamy white to a clear blue, before a medium brown switches into a light brown. It took me back to the proposal.

**~**

_Maria and I strolled along the beach, hand in hand. Her long, curly, brunette hair was down to her hip. There was no conversation between us. Just the waves and the soft wind that hit the leaves on the trees. I felt jittery, like a bundle of nerves. I tried keeping it to myself the best that I could, luckily she didn't notice. She never looked up once. Her sight was kept on the ground, staring at her feet every time they hit the soft sand. A soft smile was practically glued to her face. The silence continued before my guts had urged me to spit out the words, "I love you."_

_She smiled, baring her teeth before she giggled, "I love you too, Miles."_

_I slowly let go of her hand, walking in front of her so that I can face her. I exhaled slowly in order to calm my anxiety before I moved down on one knee._

_The realization hit her, her eyes widened in shock before she had her palms cover her mouth. She chuckled out of nervousness while she started to tear up. Her eyeliner and mascara was gonna get the brunt of her tears._

_"I've loved you for so long. The first time I laid my eyes on you, it felt like I fell into a trance and never got to escape."_

_She started to shake her head in disbelief, as if what I was doing was some kind of sick joke. The tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she sniffled._

_"I'm about to ask a question that I've wanted to ask ever since the day I met you. Maria Antonia Norma Bertolini," I started off before I searched in my pocket for a small white box that contained a shimmering, princess cut diamond engagement ring, "Will you marry me?" Popping the question while I opened the box, revealing the ring._

_Maria gasped happily before she sobbed, nodding her head before she repeated the word "yes". I smiled so wide until my cheeks ached. I slowly slid the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Right as I got up, I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. She kept sobbing out of happiness, "I love you so much, Miles Peter Kane."_

**~**

 "Are you nervous?" Richie asked as he stopped walking, removing the probably warmed up bag of peas from his head.

"Yeah...yeah I am."

"It's gonna be the best day of your life. I promise." He smiled before he patted my shoulder, pulling me close to him in a side hug, laughing. The action was reassuring. It _is_ going to be the best day of my life.


	2. The Dream Synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has a nightmare that soon turns into a wet dream about a mysterious man who he assume is a male stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Alcohol Mention, Drug Mention, Homophobia (but no severe slurs)

_A dreamy melody that would even put the anxiety-filled to sleep. Making their fists and jaws unclench. His soft, hushed voice as he speaks about nostalgia and what he observed. As if he wanted to go back in it and live in it._

**~**

****Miles' P.O.V., 11:11:03 PM** **

I was asleep on the huge king size bed right next to my fiance. I barely even managed to get the rest of my suit off. My dress shirt and pants were still on. Right when I got home I automatically went to sleep. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember walking to the bedroom. Of course, Maria was asleep and unbothered by me pretty much thudding my body against the bed. As soon as I fell asleep, my brain went into a terrifying spiral.

**~**

  _I was thrown into a leather chair by none other than my boss, Richie. He kept yelling at me and pointing his index finger at me. I couldn't understand a word he said, but he was clearly angry. Everything that came out of his mouth sounded like random, angry gibberish to me. His voice was slow and abnormally loud and deep. I sat in the chair and was practically stiff as if I couldn't move. I felt dizzy and started to get really hot to where I wanted to at least loosen my collar or my tie...but I couldn't move._

_All of sudden the room wasn't dim anymore and flashes of red, blue, and pink started to invade the room. Almost as if I was suddenly apart of a...disco? The lights distracted me as Richie kept yelling and pointing his finger at me. He got even more upset before pushing me further until I landed on a maroon, velvet covered bed. Richie was gone, but I didn't even see him walk out. All of a sudden a really loud, thump-like beat came in, nearly sounding like porno music just by the sound of the guitar that played in the background as well._

_A man appeared, though I couldn't see his face. I could only see him from the neck down. He was shirtless with a leather jacket over him that had a fur collar, along with tight black jeans, and black, lizard skin boots that covered his ankles. The man danced and swayed his hips to the music. It seemed like he was giving me a lap dance. I didn't seem to mind it at all for some reason._

_The man slid off his jacket, having it thud onto the ground but the thud was really loud to me as if he just dropped a ton of bricks onto the ground. He was unaffected by the thud. I got to see his naked chest, looking like it was glistened in sweat even though he barely danced. It could be oil._

_He stood there now motionless before he started to walk closer to me. The more closer he approached me, the more the lights flashed wildly. I started to get a headache and became even more hotter and sweatier than before. He placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me on my back. Climbing on top of me and having his whole weight on me. I still couldn't see his face. I attempted to try and look up to at least look at his face, but it didn't work. The man began to rub against me before I became aroused and my head started to pound harder. Oh my god, what is hap-_

**~**

 The sunlight woke me up out of the nightmare/wet dream that I had. Why did I all of a sudden have a wet dream about a man? I looked to my side to see that Maria wasn't there, she must be awake. I laid there for a few minutes in an attempt to collect myself and have my bulge _at least_ die down without me having to touch myself.

I got up before I went into the bathroom, got undressed and took a shower. My shower was rushed since I had to meet the guys and Richie at around 9 in the morning and I woke up at around 8:15.

After getting dressed, I try and see if Maria is home. She isn't. She's probably making plans for the wedding.

**~**

 That 9 o'clock meeting basically turned into brunch since everyone decided to show up late. I was the very first one there. Richie was second, but he didn't show up until 10. The rest of the 4 guys came in around 11-12. I was honestly surprised that Richie wasn't upset. He must have been high.

All of us had ordered alcohol. I ordered my usual martini, shaken not stirred with three olives. One of the guys had ordered a fruity drink and was of course...ridiculed for it.

"Really? You're not even gonna order a scotch or somethin'?" One of the guys questioned, sounding kinda annoyed.

"I didn't want a scotch. It makes my throat scratchy."

"That's why you order it with ice!" The man shook his head before he sipped from his side water while muttering, "Fucking pussy."

I sat there feeling bad, basically slamming my martini before Richie spoke up. "Anymore plans you and Maria are going over?"

"She's trying to contact her friends. She needs more bridesmaids."

"Hmm, do you have a best man yet?"

"No, I don't."

One of the guys chuckled before he joked, "I can be the best man."

A guy from our table snapped, "You just wanna be the best man so you can fuck one of the bridesmaids."

"Shut up."

I ordered another martini while the guys argued and Richie stopped it seconds later. The whole table was quiet before I spoke up, "So...have any of you had any weird dreams?"

The guys raised an eyebrow in confusion before they started to look at each other.

"I have, but they're just mostly fucked up wet dreams." One guy answered before he sipped his scotch.

"Ooohhh, like what?" One of the guys teased before he laughed loudly.

The guy glared before I spoke up, "I had a really weird dream last night." All of the attention turned to me.

Richie asked, "What was it about?"

"Well," I started off, "in the dream you were mad at me for some weird reason. I think it could've possibly been about the wedding...or something else."

Richie was quiet, leaning in as I spoke.

"You kept yelling and pointing your finger at me until you shoved me and I landed on a bed. You left and a random guy came in."

"Not one of us right?" One of the guys asked, slightly concerned.

"No, it was someone else. Someone I haven't met before. He seemed like a...stripper."

"Wait a minute...are you gay now?" Richie asked with question and intensity.

"No?" I answered back questioningly, though he didn't catch on. He simply leaned back and waited for me to finish.

"Then it...kind of turned into a wet dream...but not sex. Just touching." I explained that way no one got upset.

Richie and a few of the guys at our table clenched their jaws. Why are they so upset? Why would they even care _if_ I was gay? They're acting as if it's going to affect them.

"And that's it." I finished, sipping my martini as I looked to everyone at the table.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" One of the guys asked me.

"Yes, I'm not gay. It just came up and I have no idea why." The table turned silent as they all looked at me with questionable glances, as if they didn't believe me. I felt like I had to be on my defense no matter what they thought.

Richie finally spoke up as he felt tension, forcing a smile while not even bothering to show his teeth, "Well, now we can plan a bachelor party, yeah?"

The men at the table chuckled, assuming that he made a gay joke.

I clung onto my glass before downing my martini, swallowing it down hard.


	3. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and the group take Miles to a strip club for his bachelor party. Miles has no idea what they have planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning ahead, there is a sex scene!
> 
> Warning(s): Alcohol Mention, Sex Scene, Homophobia

_The heavy bass gives you a confident feeling as if you're walking into a foggy bar and everyone's staring at you. The vicious vocals coming through in a high pitch scream as if he were hyping you up, manually building your confidence and raising your chin as you walk. This tune will have you feeling so many emotions that you have never felt before. Pleasure, shame, restlessness, carelessness, and freedom. As well as showering you in a sin: Gluttony._

**~**

**Miles' P.O.V 7:09:11 PM**

 While everyone was stepping out of the limousine, I sat in the back for a minute, contemplating everything. Do I really need a bachelor party? Is it necessary? Women who are half naked or completely naked and dancing kind of makes me uncomfortable. I can't judge them because they're just doing their jobs. It's just not my cup of tea.

"Get out of the limo, the fuck you doin' in there?" Richie called out as a joke before basically grabbing me by my arm and pulling me forcibly out of the limousine. I straightened my suit in annoyance while he chuckled. "No need to be scared of whores in 6 inches."

I frowned at his comment before looking down.

A neon light in the window of the strip club said _Ladies Night_. Wonder what that meant.

The guys squinted before chuckling. One of them commented, "What the fuck does that mean? Unless it means that we got all women in the building." The part was said teasingly before all of the men, including Richie, wolf whistled.

"I think it means there's male strippers working tonight." I added.

All of them looked at me with doubt before laughing loudly. Smacking each others biceps as they laughed.

Richie joked, "Well, what if your wet dream came true, eh?"

I was silent before the guys laughed and persuaded me inside the building. This night is gonna be so long.

**~**

 The music seemed abnormally loud. The song that was playing was very erratic and it was like the singer wasn't even singing. All he did was scream.

All of the guys followed behind Richie and went to the manager, telling them they were here for a bachelor party. I felt like I wanted to drift away from the group entirely. I wanted to be with Maria.

I spotted a few men on their shift, hearing a few women holler at them and throw dollar bills at them. Even a few men were gawking at the male strippers.

"He wants a lap dance from one of the guys!" I overheard Richie which made me turn my head quickly.

I protested, "No I don't! I just want to sit in the back!"

The manager chuckled, "You're the one getting married, right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

The manager nodded before he agreed with Richie, which induced anxiety. "We'll pick a guy for you!"

"But I don't-"

"Sit in the private rooms and we'll send you one! Just relax!"

Richie giggled before he maneuvered around the guys, grabbed me by my shoulders, and started to lead me to the private rooms.

The music started to become more muffled as we walked more into the private rooms.

"I don't want a dance from anyone. Really, Richie." I tried to persuade him.

He chuckled in my face, "It's only a joke. You can get a dance from a woman right after to make you feel better." Richie patted my shoulder in reassurance. I can't believe he's encouraging this when I'm engaged to his daughter. I guess he trusts me that much. "Just relax." He simply said before he led me to a room that seemed really far. Richie closed the door and I was left in a room where there was only a shred of light. The neon light that hung on the wall.

A man came in not so long after. I could hear the door close and the sound of his boots.

"Take a seat, sugar." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. It was deep and raspy and was as sweet as honey.

I nearly stumbled as he sat down in a maroon chair. He approached a radio before he walked up to me.

Strangely, the same beat of the song that came up in my dream started to play. My eyes widened in disbelief. The beat was so perfect and it fit everything. How?

The man slid his leather jacket off slowly, tossing it on another chair next to me. He rolled his hips to the beat before he turned his back to me. I could see the perfect, round shape of his ass in the semi-dark. As if his jeans had perfectly melted into his curves. The man began to slid off his short sleeved, grey sweater over his head, slowly revealing the dip of his back. I spotted dimples on his lower back as well.

He finally turned to face me before he made his way onto my thighs. The man was slightly heavy, of course he did seem muscular and had a bit of a stomach though I didn't mind.

My hands were basically glued to each side of the seat, clutched tightly. He noticed before he gently grabbed my hands, all of sudden relaxing at his touch.

"Loosen up, baby." The man said in a nearly hushed tone that made me nearly whimper. I couldn't make any eye contact with him and didn't know how to look away without making it awkward.

I cleared my throat before stuttering, "S-So...wh-what's your name?" Forcing a smile before I cleared my throat for a second time.

"Dolly. How about yours, love?" God his voice can't make me hard. It can't happen.

"M-Miles..."

"Cute name." He complimented before he slowly rolled his hips to the beat, practically grinding himself on me.

With a mix of his voice and the friction, I started to grow aroused. I attempted to keep my breathing at least normal, though I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Dolly slowly slid off of my thighs, clearly noticing how hard I was getting. He grinned before the song changed. It nearly sounded the same before the woman's vocals sounded in and out. Dolly ran his hands up and down his thighs, teasing himself in front of me. I couldn't help but look the man up and down. Something about him seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried concentrating more on his body than his face. Shit. He's the man from my dream! I could be overthinking this. This could just be deja vu...or is it really from the dream?

Soon his mouth turned agape before I noticed that his boots and belt were already off. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers before slowly sliding them down his thighs. The way he pulled them down was agonizingly slow for me. As if I wanted to yank them down myself. Though when he pulled them down, I was expecting briefs but was able to witness a much better option. Black lacy panties. 

My eyes widened as the man giggled at my reaction before completely sliding his jeans down. "It happens every time. Whether they're straight," he started off before he straddled me again, "or not." He swayed his hips teasingly at me before he got up and turned his back to me again. Since he was so close to me, his bottom was right near my face. It's like all he ever did was tease me with it. Shaking his hips to the beat and pulling at the waistband of the black lace. I felt like biting the lace and just ripping it off of him. What has gotten into me!?

Dolly sat in my lap all over again before placing his hands behind my neck, having his ass rub against me. _Now_ he can feel how hard I am. I could hear him hum in approval before he said, "Someone hard?"

I swallowed hard before I was silent and never answered him. He chuckled before he grabbed my hands and had them roam all over his chest and thighs. I bit my bottom lip down hard to where I could feel a sharp pain and a burn in my lip.

Finally the song ended before he moved my hands back to the chair. Dolly got up and began to pick up his clothes.

I was practically left there panting as he left with a smirk on his face. My grip was so tight on the chair that my knuckles were white. My cock ached and I wanted to relieve myself but I was in a fucking strip club and Maria's all the way in Italy. Fuck.

**~**

 After going to the bathroom and staying in there for what seemed like a half hour. Richie was sitting alone, puffing on a cigar and sipping from his scotch. He even looked like he had a light buzz going on.

"How was your lap dance?" Richie asked as he teased me, chuckling.

I forced a smile before replying, "It was fine. Though I," I started off before clearing my throat, "I didn't need one anyways."

"You were gone for a long time."

I became silent and confused, "How long was I gone?"

"About 45 minutes to an hour."

"Jesus. Where are the guys?"

"Two of them are at the bar. The other three are at the stage gawking at some girl with nipple pasties." He sounded like he was complaining.

I simply nodded before I sat in the booth next to him. He didn't look like he was having a nice time. "How about you go to the stage with the other guys?"

Richie shook his head, "The vodka's good here. I have a wife."

I nodded again before I leaned back in the booth. The seat was kind of hard and uncomfortable. I spotted two of the guys at the bar before spotting Dolly. He was sitting there all alone and didn't look like he was flirting with anyone. Odd because he seemed extremely flirtatious with me.

An hour passes by and the two of the guys leave the bar with women. Once they leave, I start to get up before Richie looks up at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna talk to someone."

He looked as if he didn't trust me because of what I said was vague. Hell, I don't trust myself either. Richie simply nodded before he let me go, finishing up his cigar and downing the rest of his scotch.

I adjusted my jacket and made sure my appearance was presentable before I began to approach Dolly. His persona had changed back to the way it was before right as I approached him. He sported a flirtatious smirk before he sipped from his drink.

"How'd you like your dance, baby?" He still spoke in that deep, raspy voice that made my breathing stop in it's tracks.

I cleared my throat before I smiled, "It was fine."

Dolly raised an eyebrow before he chuckled and shook his head. "It was more than fine."

"Excu-"

"You were clinging to your chair as if you were gonna fall off of it. Your pants looked pretty tight too." Dolly smiled before he chuckled.

I chuckled back nervously before itching the back of my head. I was left speechless.

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance before?"

"Well...not by a man." I swallowed hard out of nervousness before forcing a smile.

"Glad to be your first."

I simply nodded before I shakily exhaled. My confidence was shattered and I wanted it back. "So," I began, "do you want me to buy you a drink?"

Dolly looked at me with surprise before he smirked, "Sure."

I tracked down the bartender before he came over. Placing my money on the counter before I let Dolly order what he desired.

**~**

 A few hours had passed and I was already on my third drink of the night. Conversations sparked throughout the hour like electricity. We laughed and shared stories though our voices were slurred and we could barely understand each other.

Dolly looked at me lazily before asking, "Were you here for a little escape?"

I giggled before I shook my head, "I'm here for a bachelor party."

"Ooohhh, who's the lucky man that's planning on getting married?"

"I am."

"Let me guess: a woman?"

"Mhm." I nodded with a smile before I sipped from my scotch. The guilt began to pour in before I started to down it.

"Do you love her?" He asked me out of the blue and for once seemed more serious than flirtatious.

I sat there quietly as if I were contemplating. "Of course I do."

He simply nodded before he sipped from his beer.

**~**

 2 hours had passed and we're pissed out drunk. The guys and Richie, who I had came with, had already gotten their dances and special treatment before leaving.

I happened to leave with Dolly. He caught a cab as he was clinging to my arm and basically stumbling with every step.

The cab was stopped and we slid into the back seat. It was a moment for sight seeing since we were in the city. A bunch of tall buildings and lights passing us with every mile.

Dolly rested his head on my shoulder with a groan. He had his hand resting on my knee before it slowly ran up to my inner thigh. I jolted in the seat before I heard him chuckle. Lifting his head off of my shoulder and beginning to leave small, lingering kisses on my neck. I inhaled sharply as I basically froze there. He finally started to graze his fingers back and forth on my thigh before I bit down on my bottom lip and to refrain from making any noise. Dolly giggled against my neck before he lightly sucked and bit on my ear lobe. My breathing was beginning to hitch at his actions.

The cab driver looked to mirror for a second and I automatically moved Dolly's hand with a nervous chuckle. He shook his head before he continued to drive. I can't believe he's being so daring, but then again I can.

The cab came to a stop before I basically tossed a few dollars at the cab driver and hurriedly thanking him for the ride.

Dolly and I ran up to the hotel I was staying at before walking up to the elevator. I pressed the button for it to open and another button once we got in. It was silent for a moment before he reached for my crotch and began to lightly palm at it. I sharply gasped before I moved his hand and interrupted, "Dolly!"

He threw his head back and laughed before he whispered into my ear, "Wait until we get to your room. I'll be doing much more than that." He winked before a slight _ding!_ rang in my ear. We've reached the floor to my room.

We exited the elevator and began to the walk to my room. The hall seemed like it was tilting, therefore caused me to grab onto Dolly for support.

"A little dizzy there, love?" He asked before he laughed.

I playfully smacked his arm before I proceeded to walk to my room. My hands seemed numb and shaky as I reached into my pant pocket for my key. It took a good minute before I could get a feel of it and pull it out. Now, locating the key hole with blurry vision is gonna be tricky.

"Need a hand, sweetie?"

"N-No, I'm fine." I stuttered and slurred before I leaned, still making an attempt to push the key into the key hole.

He grabbed my hand before moving the key to the key hole, making my hand turn counter clockwise. His hand was kept on mine even when he made me turn the knob.

We practically stumbled into the room and clung onto each other and giggled.

Dolly hummed before he bit down on his bottom lip. "I want more alcohol. I know every hotel room has those cute bottles everywhere." He stated as he walked over to the mini fridge. I mean, he's not wrong. They're in every room.

He opened the fridge before he grabbed four of the little bottles, handing me two of them. I attempted to refuse before he pouted at me like a child. God, why was that pout so persuasive. I smirked before I took the two bottles from him, twisting the caps on them and downing them both after one another. Dolly followed in pursuit. Though soon after he downed them, he grabbed my face roughly and smashed our lips together. His greedy tongue kept reaching my lips, as if trying to grant access. I opened my mouth in order for him to make the kiss go deeper. Hesitantly, my hands went to his hips while his moved into my very short hair.

Dolly finally pulled back with a sharp inhale and hooded eyes that screamed lust. At that moment, my mind was just clouded with him. I pulled him by the collar of his leather jacket, having our lips meet again. After I made the move, I could feel him smile into the kiss. I smiled back into the kiss before I lead us to the king size bed. Grabbing at his waist softly before I tried to lay him on it...though that didn't work since we almost fell to the floor instead. He squealed before he laughed loudly and pulled me onto the bed. Drunk sex can be so clumsy but so...passionate.

Right after, we resumed kissing.

Soon, we became out of breath.

Dolly started to become more and more touchy, having his hands roam wherever they pleased. I was too focused on kissing him before I began to notice that he started to unbutton and unzip my pants. I pulled away which caused him to whisper close into my ear, "I wanna taste you."

It's like everything inside my body dropped and my mind became fuzz. These are feelings I haven't felt in such a long time.

**~**

 Dolly was on his knees, looking up at me with glossy, lost puppy eyes. His curly hair kept getting in his eyes, though he didn't mind it. He bit his bottom lip before he grabbed at each end of my pants and and slowly pulled them down. I felt the fabric slowly scrapping against my thighs, as if he used the material to tease me.

Once my pants were finally pooled at my ankles, he fully pulled them off and threw them at an aimless spot.

His fingertips ghosted near my thighs, before he ran his fingers down my thighs agonizingly slow. My breath hitched at his touch.

He chuckled before he starting to kiss and nibble at my thighs.

I jolted my hips forward before he grabbed at them in order to hold me still.

He mouthed and practically sucked me through my briefs. Soft moans and pants escaped my lips as I grew harder and wetter by the second. This is the fastest I've ever gotten hard.

Finally after he did that for about a minute, he slid my boxers off and threw them next to my pants.

I could easily feel Dolly's breath over the head before his tongue licked at it. My mind went numb and a severe shiver went down my spine. He began to lap up all the pre-come that oozed out easily. His lips wrapped around the head before he softly sucked, emitting a moan from me. My head was thrown back as I started to clutch at the sheets beneath me. I could feel his smirk before he pulled his mouth away and started to run his tongue along the prominent veins. Dolly went back to sucking at the head before taking me all at once. I gasped wetly before I arched my hips into him. His choking was a rare sound that I only got to hear a few times. The back of his throat kept clenching up, almost making me want to come right then and there. He felt me twitch a few times in his mouth before he pulled back. The moment he pulled back was like a sigh of relief.

Dolly got up and wiped his mouth before he pushed me lower onto the bed to where my back hit the soft comforter. Grabbing at my chin and running his thumb along it before making our lips connect. I could feel myself melt under him. The kiss started out as soft and playful before I flipped us over. He wrapped his arms around my neck before the kiss started to grow more heated. My tongue licking at his lips before his mouth had opened for more. His tongue remained submissive before we fought over dominance. His hand began to sneak onto my chest before he began to slide my jacket off, which I forgot was still on. Next, he unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt before having his hand slid under the shirt and run his fingers on my warm chest. Dolly unbuttoned the rest of the buttons before sliding my shirt off. I don't get how I was completely naked and yet he still had all of his clothes on. That was about to change.

I slid his jacket off and tossed it with the rest of my clothes that he took off. His shirt came next, though there weren't many buttons to unbutton. I kissed and sucked at his nape before moving down to his collar bones and to his nipples. My tongue grazed along his nipples, which caused him to grip at my head and moan. His hips moved up as well. I smirked before I licked and sucked at it.

He threw his head back against the pillow with a light thud. I kissed my way down and kept dragging my lips against his chest and abdomen. I began to unzip and unbutton his jeans before pushing them down and being met with lace. My tongue dragged against the lace, which caused Dolly to gasp and moan and jolt his hips up.

My lust and need for him escalated before I moved up and had our lengths meet. I thrusted against him, having the lace purposefully rub against him. He grabbed at my shoulders and moaned before begging, "Please..."

"Please...what..."

"Just...please."

I smirked before I moved my two fingers between his lips. He moaned before he got the hint, sucking on my fingers. Humming before I pulled away, hooking at his underwear before having my two fingers slowly and cautiously enter him. He hissed through his teeth before whimpering. I waited until I had my fingers inside him to start a slow pace. Dolly finally began to softly moan, moving his hips back against my fingers. His moaning became more obscene and his squirming had gotten worse before I finally retracted my fingers back.

"Pl-Please fuck me." He whined.

Smirking, still having his underwear moved to the side, "As you wish, love,"  I added before having my tip tease his entrance.

He grabbed at my thighs before throwing his head back and whimpering.

I eased my way fully in, feeling his thighs tremble. "Are you alright?"

He exhaled shakily before he nodded, "Just...move."

Listening to his demands, I began a slow pace, having my hips continuously meet with his. He was tight, wet, and warm. Everything in my mind was fuzzy and I felt lightheaded as if I could just pass out right then and there. Though it would be awkward of course.

Dolly's hands clutched at the sheets, panting and gasping as his head was basically glued to the pillow. His breaths were shaky every time I thrusted, causing his hips to jolt and his thighs to shake. I couldn't help but smirk through my pants as I looked down at him.

"G-Go...faster." He stuttered breathlessly.

Without a word, I picked up my pace before he gasped wetly and had his hips meet mine, faster. A dark spot was invading the dark lace of his panties. I grabbed at the waistband before pulling it back and having it smack against his skin harshly. He whined at the sting before bucking his hips up. I finally got to emit more moans from him as he started to move his grip to the pillows behind him. His mouth was held agape as he panted, his curls bouncing as well.

Groans and grunts escaped my mouth, my hands beginning to grip at the headboard. I made the thrusts rougher and sloppier myself as I felt him clench around me harder.

Whimpers began escaping his mouth as his legs wrapped around my waist, the pillows he was clutching at nearly looking like they were about to rip.

Suddenly, he clenched faster before he held in his breath, his orgasm spilling inside his panties and half of his chest. He moaned loudly, arching his back off of the mattress before collapsing onto it. Dolly laid there trembling and whimpering as I kept thrusting, though it didn't take me long to hit my climax. I followed in pursuit before I climaxed inside of him. He gripped at the pillow tightly for a second with a soft moan at the feeling before he went back to panting.

Barely 2 seconds after my climax hit, everything went black.

**~**

 The sun shined through the hotel room, sparkling through the crisp white curtain. I stretched and yawned before I felt something warm next to me... It was the male stripper that I had met last night. It was such a blur that I barely remember getting in the door. A thought sprung onto me that I hoped I wouldn't have. Did I...cheat on my fiance? I couldn't, I love Maria too much to do that! I have to get out of here, but it would be so rude not to acknowledge Dolly...or whatever his real name is, if it isn't his real name.

I slowly slid out of bed, sighing in relief as I didn't see him flinch not one bit. My clothes were scattered all over the room, so I took about 20 minutes to gather everything. It wasn't until 4 minutes later that I realized it was my hotel room that I woke up in. I didn't want to wake up Dolly and have to confront him. I could just come back later and hope that he left.

**~**

 I met up with the guys at a bar, Richie was surprisingly not present. One of the guys spoke to me, "Richie isn't here cause he said he had a hangover. I guess it's pretty bad since he couldn't make it. He told me to tell you that you're supposed to take someone out. I have the file and everything that he had given me to give to you. Read over it, if you have any questions as of this moment, talk to me and I'll try and answer them the best that I can."

One of the other boys cooed and teased, "So formal, Ricardo!"

"Well, I don't want him to fuck this up."

"He won't fuck it up. When has he fucked up a kill? Never."

"True. How was last night though?" Ricardo smirked as he said this in a suggestive manner.

"It was...eventful. I didn't know you guys would actually let me get a lap dance by a man."

"Well, it was funny. Though we never did get to see your reaction."

"He was a good dancer, I'm not gonna lie."

Another one of our guys joked, "Did you get hard?"

I wanted to get defensive over the question, but I chose to keep calm. "No."

Ricardo added, "You liar."

I became defensive, "I didn't. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to read through this file." I grabbed the file off of the counter, shoving it inside my inner jacket pocket.


	4. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles attempts to find Dolly and has to attend a New Years Eve party without his fiance, Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Alcohol Mention, Drug Mention, Homophobia

_You almost feel trapped in the 1970s, although you also don't want to leave either. You're surrounded in a nightclub with a disco ball and flashing lights. You can't help but dance the night away and happen to fall into a deep crush with someone along the way. Feeling inferior to them and almost certain that you can't get to them. Another side of you claims vice versa._

**~**

****Miles' P.O.V, 7:09:00 PM** **

 I went back to the hotel room and Dolly was no where to be found. Everything was clean, so I assumed housekeeping came in and cleaned up. The stuff that I came in had been placed in different spots from where I had set them though. Most likely the housekeeping person tried putting it back, but just stuffed it somewhere. The main reason I came back to my hotel room was because I still wanted to see if Dolly was still there. I assumed since he was gone, he could've only gone to two places. Back to where he lives or the strip club that he works at. I have no idea where he lives, so let's start off simple.

**~**

 The strip club was one of the last places I didn't want to go, but I was desperate to see Dolly. I have no recollection of last night and I had so many questions.

When I first walked in, there was a large, 7-8 foot tall martini glass filled with what I assumed was water. A few boys were in it, including Dolly. My attention automatically shot to Dolly who was wearing a white button up with a lot of buttons unbuttoned. It looked like he wasn't wearing anything underneath it until I saw that he was wearing really short shorts that appeared to be very tight. Almost as if someone had painted them on him. They were a glittery, crimson red that automatically caught your eye. His button up shirt was matted down to his chest to where you could clearly see his nipples through his shirt. His hair had a darker shade of brown, nearly black, as it was stuck to his forehead until he moved his head. All the boys in the tall martini glass on stage were dancing in it, causing the water to ripple and hit the ground. I watched Dolly the whole time as he danced with the two men in the martini glass. He went as far as to playfully licking one of their cheeks, erupting screams from various women and some men. The guy playfully kissed Dolly on the lips, causing Dolly to throw his head back and laugh. A tinge of jealousy hit my gut as I witnessed it.

I went on to be a lonesome man as I walked over to the bar, that was currently empty. The bartender stood idle as he watched the performance, he seemed interested in it as he leaned on the counter. He must have not seen me or simply ignored me once I approached the bar, so I just sat there silently and looked over my shoulder to watch the performance go on.

**~**

 The performance stopped once the martini glass was nearly empty and the crowd started to die down. Dolly hopped down from the edge of the martini glass after climbing out of it. From where I was sitting, I had the perfect moment to fully look him up and down. The observing didn't last long until he spotted me across the bar. That usual flirtatious smile that he usually has, transitioned into a shy smile with a light wave. I softly smiled before I waved back. I saw him exhale slowly ; probably out of anxiousness? Dolly patted one of the guys shoulders before he nodded and smiled, walking off the stage and straight to the bar. Though instead of approaching me, he kept his distance. Maybe he needed space and wasn't ready to speak yet.

I stayed to myself as I looked to Dolly from a distance who was fixing his hair. It turned out even more messy, which caused him to huff and finally give up. I wanted him to look up at me once more like he did on stage, to give me a sign that he wanted to talk as well. Making him uncomfortable or upset is the last thing I'd want to do. I mean, I'm not a good guy since I practically kill people for a living, but he seems like everything could be hard for him as it is. Having to go as low as to do sex work to get by? No one should have to put their body on the line to survive. I exhaled slowly before I went to approach him myself. We shared soft and shy smiles before I spoke up, wanting to break the ice and tension between us.

"So, you did really good out there."

Dolly nodded before he smiled, "Thank you."

He seemed...shy. He was nothing like the sultry and seductive vixen I met last night...and went to the hotel room with. I wanted to ask if he was uncomfortable, but I didn't know how to say it without making the scene even more awkward as it was.

"So...about last night," I started off before he looked to me, waiting for what I was going to say, although I stopped.

"What about it?" Dolly turned his chair to fully face me.

"I-I have...questions...about last night." My speech had stuttered before I cleared my throat, forcing a smile.

"Ask away," keeping his voice monotone.

"Did we...uhm," I looked down, itching the back of my neck as if I felt a rash coming on.

He leaned forward a bit, furrowing his eyebrows before he tilted he head to the side. Dolly appeared confused at first with what I was trying to say before it hit him. "...Have sex?" He finished for me.

"Y-Yeah...that."

Dolly chuckled before he simply nodded, his face having gone straight as my smile faded. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head out of panic.

"Well I mean, we were pretty pissed last night." Dolly chuckled again as he shook his head. That flirtatious aura of his is coming back. I can feel it.

"I'm engaged to my fiance, sh-she's gonna kill me and then my boss will kill me." Panic started to set into my veins. I felt lightheaded and weak, causing me to sit down right next to Dolly. I flexed my hands and wiped them on my trousers as they grew sweaty by the second. My breathing felt hollow yet fast at the same time. Fuck I haven't been this scared in my life.

"I think it's my turn to buy you a drink." Dolly smirked as he lured the bartender over with the bend of an index finger. "Now, what would you like, love?"

The nickname set me at ease for a split second before I shakily exhaled, "Scotch."

"On the rocks?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Yeah...fuck it."

A smirk appeared on his lips again before he told my order to the bartender. The bartender left seconds later to fetch a drink that I will soon drown my regrets and fear in.

**~**

 My vision was shaky, but I didn't care. My mind was at ease, thanks to nearly 3 glasses of Scotch.

"Be sure to drink water with that." Dolly said as he sipped from his martini. "Don't want you dehydrating yourself."

I don't know if he was genuinely concerned or if he was just saying it to make me comfortable. Either or, I smiled and nodded before I began to slur. "Was last night good?"

"I mean, best sex I've had in awhile. Even though we were drunk and you don't remember."

"At least you do." Silence flooded us for a moment before I swallowed down my drink, speaking up again. "I never got your name, by the way. At least...a name that isn't your stage name."

"Alex."

I nodded in approval before I smiled and mirrored his speech, "Alex."

**~**

 I don't remember calling a cab in order to go to my hotel room.  I'm thinking and hoping Alex did it for me. I woke up by myself and still in the black Saint Laurent suit that I wore last night. Unfortunately, it reeked of scotch and peanuts. I sat up on the bed to collect my thoughts and surroundings before my phone rung and vibrated on the nightstand. My head throbbed as if it went to the beat of the vibrating...or as if it were vibrating itself. I groaned in pain before I extended my arm to reach for my phone and slide my thumb across the green button.

"Hello," I started off before I cleared my throat since my tone was scratchy.

Richie's voice was clear and stern however, "There's going to be a New Years Eve party tonight at Cohen's at 8 o'clock."

Shit, it's New Years Eve.

"Too bad Maria can't make it in time since she's still in Italy. It'd take her hours to get here."

"Yeah..." My speech dragged. "I wish she would've stayed here for her bachelorette party."

"Mmm, she just wanted to go visit Italy. Probably nostalgic or something. She gets it from her mother."

"Oh. Do you know when she'll be back at least? She didn't...clarify it with me."

Silence rung in before I heard Richie sniff loudly, making me cringe and moving my head away from the phone for a second. Coughing followed in pursuit soon after. "Woo...fuck. Probably by tomorrow morning or afternoon."

"Alright."

"Are you planning on bringing anyone with you? Maybe the male stripper?" Richie joked with a from-the-belly laugh that soon came in with a wheeze.

"Not really. I might just...go alone."

"Hmm, you're either loyal or you have something up your sleeve." He joked before he coughed again.

"I would've rather had Maria with me."

"You're so sweet to her, Miles." For some reason, his words made guilt come flooding back to me. Making my stomach tense up as well as my throat.

"I try," I answered in a simple tone.

"Well," he sighed before he finished, "I'll see you tonight then, Miles."

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight too."

A dial tone was heard next before I preceded to hang up as well. A long exhale escaped my mouth as I set my phone back on the nightstand. Leaning back until my back hit the headboard of the bed. I contemplated on bringing Alex with me...but Richie completely sees him as joke.

**~**

 I was fully dressed in one of my Armani suits. A beard that I was growing was trimmed. I wanted to look good, but I didn't know who for.

I grabbed the essentials that I had always needed. My wallet, my keys, and a small, half of an ounce of cocaine. They were all neatly tucked inside of the pocket of my suit jacket.

Merely minutes later, I left my hotel room and shot straight for the party.

Richie wasn't there yet, although some of the other guys were. They rushed over to me like a pack of rabid dogs. "Miiiles! Is Maria still in Italy?" They asked as one of them put his arm over me, shaking me like a ragdoll.

"Yeah, she is. She'll be back by morning."

"You're gonna miss your New Years kiss, mate!"

I forced a smile. "I think I can handle it."

"Suuure. Just get a bird to kiss if you're lonely."

I made a face before I shook my head. "No."

"Suit yourself! You're a smart man!" One of the men let out a hearty laugh before letting me go. The other men following behind him.

A sharp exhale left my lungs before I felt a strong, painful pat on my shoulder. It was Richie.

"Miles Kane! Come join me in the bathroom, yeah?"

I didn't know if my name was a greeting, or there wasn't a greeting at all. I shrugged it off before I was pulled to the men's bathroom of the small bar. As I was being pulled, I focused on more of my surroundings than I did on Richie. Everyone was wearing flashy outfits, ridiculous hats, masks and colorful pearls. The bright pearls brought on a headache before I was snapped out of my dazing with the opening of a door that lead to the men's bathroom.

It was rather dirty, which came to no surprise. Some stalls didn't even have doors to them, like the doors had been pried off instead of carefully removed. Loose screws were even evident on the dirty turquoise tile. The walls were painted an ugly off-white color, the paint job even having chips in them. There was various writing on the wall, mostly in ink or pencil. Phone numbers, poems, love letters, hate letters. Love you's and fuck you's written on the same wall.

Richie locked the door before he fished out a small, less than an ounce bag of cocaine, similar to mine, out of his right jacket pocket. A smirk crept along his lips before he offered, "Want to snort a few lines? Been awhile, Kane."

I smiled before I nodded, replying with, "Of course."

He chuckled before he brought out a small, circular mirror from the same pocket the cocaine was summoned from. He placed the cocaine on the lid of the toilet seat, summoning a credit card from his wallet. Next, he prepared lines, although at least two of them were crooked. He rolled up a one-hundred dollar bill, offering it to me first.

"You go ahead, son-in-law." The words irked me for some reason, although I ignored it. The one-hundred dollar bill hovering over the cocaine before I sniffed up the two crooked lines he made. I leaned back, feeling my sinuses burn along with my forehead and temples. A wet cough emitted from my throat before my eyes watered.

"You alright?" He asked with a tinge of concern.

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

He simply nodded, snatching the one-hundred dollar bill from my index finger and thumb before he sniffed the two straight lines he made. Richie didn't show much trouble taking it in, of course. "Let's go back to the party."

**~**

 I was lingering by the bar while Richie kept chatting up different women that all looked to same. All were blonde, skinny, and tan. I would've thought he liked brunettes since his wife was one. I shrugged the random observation and thought off before I turned to Ricardo, stealing a sip from my drink before I asked, "What time is it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows before gazing down at his watch, his eyes widening a bit, possibly in an attempt to focus. "11:11, make a wish, aye?" He joked, which caused me to force a chuckle.

I kept glancing around the room before I spotted someone who looked awfully familiar. Leaning up from the bar, I kept taking glances at the person. I caught onto the back of their head before they turned, catching their profile.

It was fucking Alex.

At the sudden shock of knowing who the person was, I nearly dropped my scotch onto the wooden floor.

"Ease up, Miles. What's the matter?" Ricardo asked before I glared back at him and answered with clenched teeth and anxiety. "I'll be right back."

Ricardo shook his head with a scoff, turning to an attractive, leggy blonde right next to him as I started to leave.

Alex wasn't difficult to miss once I spotted him. He wore an ugly mustard suit, although it looked great on him. It hugged all of his curves tightly and perfect, the white button-down shirt he wore seemed like it was barely buttoned. All the shirts I've seen him wear looked barely buttoned.

As Alex heard me approach him, his conversation with the man ahead of him came to a halt. Shock and awe invading him

"Shocked to...see you here." I don't think I gave him my name.

"Same here for you." What a fucking coincidence.

There was an awkward silence between us. The man who was conversing with Alex kept looking down at his drink before he cleared his throat, a pearly white smile appearing, "You must be?" I didn't expect an Australian accent.

"Miles. Rude of me to not introduce myself," I turned to Alex, "or give my name."

Alex chuckled before he nodded, sipping from his drink before he full-on downed it. The man ahead of him had a forced smile upon his face before he spoke to Alex, "I'll get myself another drink. Alex, do you want anything?"

"Another Bloody Mary, thank you," His voice being monotone as he spoke, handing the man the empty glass with the celery stick in it.

I began to observe the man who walked away. He towered both of us, standing at around 6'2" to 6'3". Dark curly hair that rests against his forehead and hovers around his cheeks. He sported a beard that was bushy yet trimmed. Being also the second man that I saw tonight wearing a suit who wasn't with Richie or the others.

As I noted the man's appearance. It dawned on me. He fits the description of the man that I have to take out. Although I was given a picture along with the file, but it was taken at a remote angle of him exiting his car. His hair was a lot shorter in the picture as well-

"Miles?" A soft voice invaded my thoughts before I turned and it was Alex who spoke.

"Sorry...just a bit tired."

His lips met in a horizontal line before he softly smiled, shoving his hands inside his pockets. I don't understand why he became so shy. He wasn't acting like this when I first met him. Unless...what he does _is_ just an act.

"Was it you?" I asked vaguely.

"Hmm?"

"That took me home that night I met up with you on your shift and got drunk?"

Alex nodded, "Didn't want you to drive home or anything." That was sweet.

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled sweetly before he moved the curls out of his eyes. "No problem."

**~**

The man came back with Alex's drink, "Here you go."

Alex nodded in thanks before he took a sip of it.

"So, how do you two know each other?" He asked as he shoved one of his hands inside his pockets, gazing between the two of us.

Alex nearly choked on his drink, having a palm slap over his mouth.

"You alright, babe?"

Babe.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a...little too much Tabasco I guess." Alex forcing a chuckle, smiling to where you can see wrinkles at each side of his cheek.

I spoke up in order to not leave him hanging, "I met him at his job. He...helped me home after I got too drunk."

The tall man smiled, "Well, he's sweet, isn't he?"

Alex blushed before he looked back in his drink, picking at the ice cubes that was in it. Scoffing as he picked one up before dropping it back in. By now, I'm catching on that the man he's with is a date.

The man's eyes shot to a corner before the smile that he had, had faded away. "I'll be right back, yeah?" He patted Alex's shoulder before he shuffled through the crowd and went off to where ever.

Alex and I were left alone before Alex spoke up. "Where's the blushing bride to be?"

"She's in Italy."

"Hmm, even on New Years Eve? Who are you gonna kiss?"

I was silent at his words before I looked down. My fingers were tight on the glass as I stared at the ice cubes that melted inside my drink.

"COUNT DOWN TO 1973 EVERYONE!" Someone suddenly shouted which caused me to jump and nearly spill my drink. I swallowed hard before an idea came to me. I wanted to see if that spark we had that night was just there to be there...or if it was like Maria's and I's. Forever.

Everyone started counting down, which induced anxiety and excitement on my part.

"3...2...1... Happy New Year!" Shouts ran out before couples kissed.

I gripped the back of Alex's neck before having our lips met in a chaste kiss. He made a surprised squeak before he melted into the kiss seconds later. Before I knew it, his tongue was against mine. I didn't know how long we were kissing until I felt my lungs and throat begin to burn.

Alex pulled away first, his eyes still closed before they slowly opened. An ember fire was ignited in those eyes.

**~**

_"How dare you!" Maria yelled at me as she threw a lamp towards my way. It was still plugged in as the plug flew out and hit the floor. Luckily, I dodged the lamp. Her yelling escalated as I kept walking backwards. She appeared upset, but I didn't know what about. Though I found out quickly, "You cheated on me, you inconsiderate prick!"_

_I attempted to put words together, though I couldn't think. Only move._

_"With a fucking man, Miles! What, cunt isn't good enough for you!?"_

_I felt a tear in my gut and heart at her words. Why can't I speak!?_

_Anxiety filled me up, half empty or half full. I still stumbled backwards in a hallway that was familiar to me at least. Her rants still rang out unfortunately. How do I fix this?_

_Before I knew it, my back hit against a door that opened abruptly and caused me to land on the floor. My sight went up and I was met with Richie. He looked just like he did in the last nightmare I had. Is that why he was mad? He found out I was disloyal to Maria? Her yelling came to a screeching halt once Richie grabbed me up by the collar of my shirt, lifting me up and pinning me against the wall. He rattled my body against the wall, having my head constantly ram into the dry wall. My head ached as I began to grow light headed, my eyes meeting the back of my head as they rolled for a few seconds. He began to yell as well. His voice and tone mirroring what exactly happened in the previous nightmare._

_"She trusted you! She trusted your love!"_

_Right after the word "love" left his lips, I felt a sting to my left rib. It even ceased my breathing. D-Did he stab me?_

_I gazed down quickly in fear, seeing blood seep through my button up shirt. My shirt began to feel warm while my skin felt cold. The smell of copper invaded my nose. I-I didn't even see him with anything sharp._

_Everything began to slow down before I slowly slid down the wall, blood coming up from my throat and scarring my stubble._

_Richie had a smirk to his face before he slicked his hair back with his hand, patting down his salt and pepper hair._

_Maria came running to my side, screaming now out of fear and sadness. She already looked like she was grieving._

_Someone else ran by my side. I slowly looked to see who it was and it came as a surprise. He cried and sobbed, attempting to cover up my blood as it ran out of my shirt._

_...Alex?_


	5. The Element Of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles meets up with Richie on a hit. After the hit, Miles is met with a surprise he honestly wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try and keep up with this the best that I can. Also I'm really sorry if this is anti-climatic.  
> Warning(s): Character Death (Not Major), Drug Mention

_Another 70's-esque tune that could perfectly fit a James Bond film. As if you're on your way to a club or a mission. Your moves on the dance floor being deadlier than the lead that leaves your gun. Both of them having a smokey finish as well._

**~**

**Miles' P.O.V, 3:30:07 PM**

 My hands shook a bit as I had to meet up with Richie about a hit. I guess I had too many lines because I normally never shake when I snort coke. My biggest guess was that I was probably dehydrated and I haven't eaten in two days.

"Hey, Miles, you alright?" Fuck, he noticed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired."

"You sure you can do this hit?"

"I'm positive." I lied. I don't know why I'm so nervous about this. Is it because he's a lover to Alex? He's in such a low position to where if I take him out, associates will mostly not even notice that he was killed in the first place. If the kill is clean and quick of course.

Richie simply nodded, absorbing my lie, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

The meeting was cut shorter than I thought. Usually we go over the file that I'm given, execute a plan, and a back-up plan just in case if things don't go as planned.

As I shook off the thought, I secretly hoped that this high will wear off so my hands will be steady for tonight.

Cam is supposed to go to an exclusive club in Beverly Hills. I hope Alex won't be with him.

**~**

 My hands were steady by now, of course hours had passed and it was now 7 at night.

I stood at a rooftop, setting up my shot while making sure I was at a healthy distance. Being too close would get me caught and being too far would make me miss.

Cam pulled up in a black 2003 Jaguar, the sun reflecting off of the car. I could've sworn I could see my reflection from here.

Alex wasn't with him, luckily.

No one was outside the building to witness anything.

Just an eagle spotting it's prey.

He appeared to suspect nothing, shutting the driver side of the car. I aimed at the back of his head, quickly taking my shot right then and there.

The silver lead flying through the sniper rifle and straight for the hair, skin, muscle, and bone at the back of his head.

Crimson spilling all over the top of his car and him.

A guard in all black flew out through the double doors, talking in panic through his ear piece. A gag erupted from his throat at the evident brains all over the place.

I left the rooftop, being sure to slowly and cautiously close the door behind me. My strut down the steps was quick and sharp, possibly anxious of getting caught.

Once I hear sirens through the front door of the building, I halted my steps. My ears leaned on the door, waiting to hear if they got closer. They did.

My heart thumped against my chest before I ran for the fire exit of the building, opening the doors cautiously. There was a slight squeak in the screws as it opened, causing me to stop in my tracks. The squeaking stopped once I opened it quicker, exiting the building and closing it just as quickly.

The sirens blared as I ran down the alleyway, coming close to a fence before I climbed it like a spider would a web, jumping down to my two feet.

An anxiety-inducing escape, but all was clear.

  **~**

 I came back to the hotel suite that I am staying in safe and sound. A vivid flashback invades my mind every time I go back. That the only thing I think about is that night I brought Alex to the hotel with me. I don't remember having sex with him, but I do remember bringing him here.

Once I had reached the door, the lock was broken. My first instinct was to panic, rushing into the room and looking around.

Nearly everything had been tampered with, moved around, or at least rearranged.

I finally reached the bedroom and noticed a very alluring figure. Alex in cream, lacy lingerie...although he was going through my stuff.

He heard the door creak before he gasped and reached for a gun I have under the right side of my bed, aiming it right at my chest.

"It's me!" I shouted, forcing my hands up in surrender.

Alex kept a firm grip on the handle, staring at me. He grabbed onto a black duffel bag I had resting on the comforter of the bed, emptying hallow handguns and various drugs onto the bed.

It had felt like my heart had dropped along with everything in the bag.

Alex rummaged through the handguns and drugs, smoothing them out onto the crisp white comforter. His hand seemed a bit shaky as he did so, anxiety or anger overwhelming him.

I took that as my chance to run up to him, slapping his forearm to the side in order for the gun to fling out of his weak and shaky grip. The hit worked, erupting my next move to have him pinned to the floor, retrieving the gun from the ground and aiming it at his forehead.

He heavily breathed as he looked up to the gun before making eyes at me. From here I could see him swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. Sweat invaded his forehead, face, and neck, causing him to glimmer in the sunlight that came through the vanilla-colored curtain. Surprisingly, I saw no fear in his eyes...but curiosity.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" I asked in a stern tone, the gun still aimed at his soaked forehead.

He exhaled slowly, attempting to push out the anxiety from his lungs. "I needed information."

"On what?"

Alex exhaled again, "Who you work for..."

Richie? What the fuck did he get himself into? And what the fuck does Alex have to do with it?

"Why do you want information on /him/?"

"'Cause he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life."

My frustration only grew and aged by the second, causing my jaw to clench. I pressed the gun closer to his forehead to where I could clearly feel his skull through the chunky metal.

"How?"

"A-All I know is that he's gonna make a deal with the other side. I don't know anything else. That's why I came here."

"Are you working for the other side?"

"No."

Then...how is he even...involved?

"How do you even know any of this then?"

Alex shakily sighed, swallowing hard. "I'm a spy, Miles."


	6. Used To Be My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles ends up in big trouble...and so does Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope to get at least another chapter in after this before school starts up for me.  
> Warning(s): Alcohol Mention

_A mysterious, serial killer vibe is strongly detected within this tune. A woman is out for revenge for a man who did her wrong. He either committed adultery, gambled or drank behind her back, or broke a sweet promise that held their relationship together by thread. She's out for blood and she's willing to dig through skin and muscle to get to it._

**~**

**Miles' P.O.V**

 I paced around the room as Alex was seated on the edge of the bed, staring off into space. He looked guilty, all that fear shedding off like a snake sheds it's skin.

He appeared tired and just...blank. A relief kind of blank as if something had been lifted from him.

"Am I apart of your case, Alex? If that's your real name." I came off snarky, although I didn't mean to.

He looked towards me, sighed, and then mumbled under his breath, "It is my real name and no, you're not. But you were a gate way to get to Richie."

My curiosity struck.

"What do you want with Richie?"

Alex sighed before he got up, still wandering in the lingerie. I attempted not to be distracted by it as he spoke, as well as attempting to take him seriously. He paced a little in the room, fiddling with his fingers. The anxiety built up within him again.

"There's a drug ring going on and I need in on it. You were...a pathway to Richie. I only knew you were a pathway because of the night we met and when he brought you into that room."

I sat there, re-thinking the events of how I met Alex and it's like everything had glued itself together. Pin-points had met and no plot holes were evident. Although...the drug ring did come as a shock to me. I had no clue that he was hiding something this big from me. I wonder if anyone else knows about this.

"I wanted more information on it before I could get to him. I just...I-I didn't want to use you to get to him...but I had no choice."

I blankly nodded, looking down at the white shag carpet as Alex kept explaining his situation to me. In my gut, I feel betrayal and yet, I know he's just doing his job.

**~**

 Alex proceeded to get dressed, wearing a white button down shirt with light-blue ripped jeans and his lizard skin boots.

I had remained on the bed, collecting my thoughts and storing information that I would need later. What Alex had told me about Richie was hard to swallow, but I wasn't shocked. He's a very secretive man. But, I didn't know he was that secretive. What if something had gone wrong and he had no back-up? No one to tell. Unless someone in the group knows about this.

A few moments later, a thought had popped up into my head like a vivid flashback. The hit I had done last night. Cameron.

I read over his file before having to take him out. There was no indication that he was working with Alex in anyway. Or at least working on the same case that I knew of. Files aren't really that detailed now-a-days. So, they could've really been dating or Cam could've been just...there.

"Alex?"

He turned around after having buttoned his shirt, having looked completely drained.

"Hmm?"

I exhaled slowly, blinking a few times, "Were you ever close to that guy at the bar on New Years?"

"Cam? No, he was a cover up. Why?"

My heart thumped against my chest as I was about to confess the news.

"I-...he was a hit. A hit I had to make."

His face had gone straight, before it tensed up in anger.

"You killed a spy, Miles?! What the fuck?!"

I expected tears, grief, and anguish...but not anger.

"You're gonna have people after you!"

"I already do-"

"But not the fucking government, Miles!"

He had a point there though...

Alex started pacing all over again, his hands resting on his hips as he looked down. He looked like he was thinking, but I don't know what of.

I got up from the bed, walking over to him before putting his pacing to halt by placing my hands upon his shoulders.

"Don't touch me."

He shrugged my hands off of his shoulders, causing my heart to sink. I obeyed and kept my hands at my sides, looking down at the ground.

Alex sighed, "I need to keep you in hiding."

"From the government?"

"From everyone at this point."

**~**

 I gave the driver 20 pounds before exiting the cab. Making sure my suit was well adjusted, I began to walk up to the fancy, low-key bar. Richie told me that he had wanted to meet somewhere nice yet low. He got tired of having to meet at his place or a broken down factory that hasn't worked in ages. Richie hates rustic environments.

Once I entered the bar, it was nearly empty. A few construction workers and a man in a suit sat at the bar. The man in a suit looked sullen while the construction workers appeared relaxed for the moment.

Richie was at the corner of a booth, chain smoking a Cuban cigar, staring at the table while fiddling with a zippo lighter. He looked up before a creeping smile appeared on his face. It seems fake.

"Miiiles, my man. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Kind of tired."

"Aye, I understand. Have a seat."

I felt sweat drip from my brow in nervousness as I slid into the booth as I looked to Richie.

"Want a drink or anything?"

"Just a water."

Richie squinted his eyes in suspicion before he leaned forward a bit. I felt my stomach tighten at his every move.

"You don't want a scotch or whiskey or anything?"

"No. I don't like day drinking."

"Hmm."

He leaned back, looking towards the waitress who was at the back of the bar attending a table. She took orders before starting small talk with the two gentlemen at the back table. I felt Richie become impatient before he exhaled slowly, forced a smile, and politely call over to waitress. She smiled to Richie before nodding to the two gentlemen and making her way over to us.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

Richie started off, "A whiskey on the rocks." His gaze went over towards me after his short order of alcohol.

"I just want a water, thank you."

She seemed surprised at my request before she simply smiled and nodded, writing down our orders on a small notepad.

Richie shot her a flirtatious smile before she walked off. His expression completely changed once he looked towards me. The smile grew into a stiff, straight line.

"So, how did it go?"

My mind was blank for a minute, "How did what go?"

"Don't play fucking dumb, Kane, you know what I'm asking about."

"Oh."

I had to think for a minute. My mind was fuzzy all morning and afternoon and I haven't even done anything. No cocaine, no alcohol.

"It went well. Except for a security guard that came out and...saw the damage."

"Was the police called?"

"Yeah..."

Richie's head lowered as he sighed, blinking a few times. The waitress came by, still having a cheery smile plastered on her face as she gave us our drinks. He looked back up at me before he began to spoke up.

"You're lucky you got away in one piece, let alone not going to jail. Do you know how badly you would've fucked this whole thing up for us, Kane?"

"Yes, s-"

**"I'm not finished fucking talking."**

I sat still in the booth, slowly exhaling before I presumed listening to Richie.

"You could've made the fed's go after us. I'm not fucking happy, Kane. Now, I'm gonna let you off easy. I'm only doing this because of my daughter. She loves you and you treat her right. I'm not giving you another hit...for awhile. You're doing side-jobs. If you wanna argue with me on this," he paused his ranting before he moved his drink to the side, leaning forward, "I'll make your death look like an accident and I'll have my daughter go to someone else. Got it?" He kept a death glare on me, squinting his eyes as he awaited my answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

He sat back into the booth, grabbing his whiskey and downing it. After, he slammed the glass down onto the smooth wooden table.

**~**

**Maria's P.O.V**

 I had finally arrived home in England after a very long trip in Italy to visit my lengthy family. The house remained the same, although there were  a few of my father's employees resting on the couch, which was expected. I'm always used to having people in my home.

Ricardo, a very close friend of my fathers seemed more happy to see me than the others, which was odd. He greeted me with a welcoming kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"Well, you're happy to see me. Did my father tell you that you'd get a raise if you welcomed me home?" I joked, although I was actually serious.

"No, he didn't. I missed you, but I have something to tell you. It's important."

I furrowed my eyebrows in suspicion and concern, blinking a few times before speaking up.

"Why? Is it something to do with Miles?"

"Yes."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine, but your relationship with him won't be."

**~**

 We sat in the dining room of the house, having a whole bottle of aged scotch with us that sat neatly on the table.

"So," he began, "there was a bachelor party, of course, and as you know, Miles went with all of us."

I nodded as I understood, "Miles told me that you guys planned on taking him to a strip club."

"We took him there, yes. But...what we did to him, you won't be too happy about."

My heart started to thump harder in my chest, though I remained calm.

"What did you guys do?"

I saw him exhale slowly before he looked down, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"We...planned a dare for him to get a lap dance from a man."

Relief washed over me before I leaned in the warm wood of the chair, "Oh, okay."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at me, "You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be? Miles isn't gay. It's a harmless prank."

He mumbled, although he was clearly audible, "It's not a harmless prank if he ends up leaving with the lad."

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just say that Miles  _left_ with him?"

Ricardo gulped before he shakily exhaled, "Y-Yes, he left with him."

"What's his name?"

"The stripper's name?"

"Yes, dipshit, the stripper's name."

"All I know is a stage name."

"I don't give a shit. What is it?"

Anger and anxiety started to show as I spoke in a tension-filled tone to Ricardo.

"His name is Dolly."

"Is Miles still in that hotel suite?"

"Yeah, he is. B-But what makes you think that Dolly's gonna be there?"

"He has to be. Unless it was just a one night stand. Do you think it was a one night stand?"

"I-I don't know, but Miles hasn't been meeting up with us lately."

"Son of a bitch."

I got up from the chair before I made my way to the doorway of the dining room, stopping once I heard Ricardo speak up once more.

"Do I tell your father about this?"

"No, I'm dealing with it myself."

**~**

 Two hours and a lie later, I was making my way down the hallway where Miles' hotel suite is. I had lied to the receptionist at the desk that Miles had lost his key and that he needed a new one. Although, I did not lie about being his fiance. Exhaling through my nose, I attempted to keep calm before I arrived at his door. I have no clue if he's in there, on a hit, or with my father.

I slipped the key into the hole, twisting it clockwise before having the key go back to it's previous position, hearing a clicking sound.

As I twisted the knob and opened the door, I peeked in to see his hotel suite be completely messy. Miles is never a messy person. My two guesses are: he had a "party" here or he was robbed.

I walk around the suite slowly, looking around to spot anything unusual. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I opened the door to his bedroom. I felt my blood boil underneath my skin as I spotted a man going through his stuff on the bed.

"You son of a bitch."

The man turned, ultimately being confused as to why I was there.

"Who are you?"

"Miles' fiance. You're the prick that fucked my husband, aren't you? Or are you a rival to my father's?"

He turned around fully to face me, seeming slightly anxious, but about to reveal an answer. "I'm the one that slept with Miles."

My breathing escalated before I ran at him, sending a sharp and burning punch to his jaw. His head moved to the side by the force of the punch before he held his jaw and looked to me in shock.

Silence followed before a switch in my brain had flipped into "overdrive" before I lunged at him, punching and slapping him before I proceeded to yell, "You ruined my marriage! You fucked my husband! Fuck you, you son of a bitch!"

"Stop it!"

He shrieked before he shoved me, causing me to stop my assault. I stood back as I heavily breathed, but before I knew it, I was in tears. Mascara and eyeliner ran down my cheeks.

My anger only grew worse, but through words, "If I  _ever_ see you with Miles, I'll have my father kill you."

He remained silent, still keeping a soft hold on his jaw before I proceeded to walk towards the door of the hotel. I slammed the door behind me before I made my way back home.

**~**

**Alex's P.O.V**

 My jaw ached even after two hours. No pain pills were located in the cabinet of Miles' suite, nor was there any alcohol to at least keep the edge off.

I sat there in burning pain as I waited for Miles to come back. Watching the hands on the clock move as it ticked and ticked only made me anxious by the second.

After four hours of waiting, I heard a door open and close gently.

"Miles?"

His voice rang in, luckily, "Yeah?"

He walked in, seeing me holding my jaw. Miles automatically became worried, walking over to me. "Alex, what happened?"

"She knows."

"Who knows what?"

"Your fiance knows that you cheated on her with me."

His face went pale and he looked sickly. I saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. He looked down before he exhaled shakily.

"Wh-what do I do..."

I was at a loss of words before I just shook my head, looking down.

"Richie will  _kill_  me if he finds out about us, Alex."

"I...I can talk to him...I don't know."

"He can kill you too."

I knew he would kill me, but I hope he wouldn't get to Miles first.

"I have a plan."


End file.
